Beastboy Won't dance
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy is trying to get raven to smile,but it isn't going so well, can a little dancing help him out?  Fluffyish...NO flames.


**Gosh I haven't written in a while!**

**Hey guys Spidey here!**

**So I was listening to one of my favorite songs yesterday**

**When I got this lil idea for bbrae=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song I Won't Dance or Teen Titans**

**If so, I'd be rich and Teen Titans wouldn't have been cancelled.**

**So…..now that that's out of the way…..**

**Enjoy=D**

****

The titans were at their favorite pizza place, and all of them were having fun and cracking jokes. All, except Raven

"So Rae, why do Seagulls not fly over the Bay?"

Raven did nothing but stare at the green changeling as he continued on with his joke.

"Because then they'd be called BAY-GULLS!" Beastboy cracked up

Looking at Raven to see if she also found it funny

…Nothing but a blank, impassive stare

Beastboy-0

Raven….too high of a number.

The jade-skinned teenager frowned, and looked over to his metallic best-friend

Who shrugged, and smiled in sympathy.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to think of a way to get Raven to smile.

As he was,

A familiar song started to play from the speakers outside causing the jade-skinned teenager to smile,

'_Dad always played this song when mom was upset, and every time he did by the end of it she'd be smiling as if nothing ever happened."_

Without warning the boy shot up in his chair, an idea already formulating in his mind.

With a mischievous grin on his face he raced into the pizzeria.

The Titans all stared at him.

"What was that about?" Robin asked

Just as Cyborg was going to reply they heard an old jazz song start playing on the Speakers outside, and Beastboy was walking out with a little skip in his step, hands behind his back

As he sauntered towards Raven

The young empath looked at the changeling curiously as he smiled at her.

Suddenly without warning he stomped his feet down and spread his arms out, startling the half-demon.

_I won't dance_

Beastboy sang

_Don't ask me_

He said as he stood tall, and stuck his index finger out wagging it back and forth in movement with his head.

_I won't dance, don't ask me._

_I won't dance,_

_Madame with you_

Here he pointed at Raven, which caused her to look around and point at herself in which the changeling smiled and nodded.

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do_

Beastboy did a small series of intricate tap dancing steps before moving towards his chair and somersaulting off of it and onto the table.

He did a forte before stopping at Raven and pointing right at her.

_You know what? You're lovely._

Raven blushed and tried to hide behind her hood, but Beastboy knelt down and softly grabbed her chin.

_You know what, you're so lovely._

He stood up and placed his hands to his heart

_And, oh, what you do to me._

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore_

Beastboy made a show of making his body as fluid as water before again singing

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor._

He set his hand to his head and dramatically fell backwards off the table, right into Cyborg's arms.

The jade changeling grinned at the robotic teen as Cyborg grinned back before Beastboy launched himself out of Cyborg's arms and stood next to Raven.

He grabbed her hand and spun her out of her chair and into his arms, her back meeting his chest as they swayed back and forth.

_When you dance you're charming and you're gentle_

He spun her out so that she could see him as he waltzed with her.

'_specially when you do the continental_

Beastboy salsa stepped before twirling her into a dip.

_But this feeling isn't purely mental_

He pulled her up and softly sang

_For, Heaven Rest us, I am not asbestos_

_And that's why,_

Gently, he sat her back in her chair, spinning away from her singing,

_I won't dance, why should I?_

Beastboy shrugged, with his arms out in the 'I don't know gesture'

_I won't dance, how could I_

_I won't dance, Merci Beaucoup_

He softly lifted Raven's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

She blushed as he smiled at her waggling his eyebrows.

_I know that music leads the way to romance,_

_So if I hold you in my arms I won't dance_

Beastboy hugged himself and continued to sing

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, Madame with you._

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they want to do._

Grabbing his feet, Beastboy tried to make his feet move, but they seemed anchored to the floor.

_You know what? You're lovely_

_Ring-a-ding-ding you're so lovely_

Beastboy mimed knocking on a door

_And oh what you do to me._

He grape-vined over to his chair, spinning into it dramatically

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore_

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor._

_When you dance your charming and your gentle_

'_specially when you do the continental_

_But this feeling isn't purely mental_

_For heaven rest us I am not asbestos_

He got up from his seat and sang

_I won't dance, I won't dance_

_I won't dance merci beaucoup._

_I know that music leads the way to Romance_

_So If I hold you in my arms!_

Beastboy did a knee spin, grabbing the flower out of a vase on a nearby table and landed in front of Raven.

_I won't dance!_

He presented the rose to her, but found that he had red cloth attached to it

Frowning, the jade-skinned teenager tugged hard on the cloth, and heard a loud clatter.

Looking over the changeling found that the cloth was from the table he grabbed the rose off of

And from his pulling the small bread stick bowl resting on the table was catapulted into the air,

Coming at Beastboy,

The boy shrieked and before he could react, the bowl landed on his head, leaving him in a daze.

Cyborg and Robin face-palmed, his one chance to be smooth and he blew it.

Starfire giggled excitedly, clapping her hands "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Raven looked at the dazed changeling and softly grabbed the rose from his hands, and lifted the bowl off his head and kissed his cheek softly.

"So…Beastboy….would you like to dance?" she smirked at the boy.

Beastboy smiled, and stood up grabbing the bowl and flipping the bowl onto his head like Michael Jackson would, then….he fell onto the floor knocked out cold.

Raven smiled and looked at the Rose in her hands.

"Next time then" she said softly

**END**

**YAY!**

**Beastboy sure is a smooth criminal*sing's like mj***

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please RxR!**

**And remember…**

**Any flames shall be used to burn you alive…**

**That's all=D**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
